Kaijo VS Touto
by fiuefgiuwegfayam
Summary: ini cerita sebelum dan sesudah pertandingan Kaijo VS Touto. Aomine buat taruhan dan Kise menerimanya. siapa yang menang dalam taruhan itu. AoKi .don't like don't read. T , gak bisa buat summary


**Gosht**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Karakter: Aomine dan Kise**

**Warning: OOC, geje, banyak typo, abal-abal, dll**

**Don't like, don't read**

,

,

,

,

,

**Selamat membaca**

,

,

,

,

,

**Dari: Aominecchi**

**Apakah kau punya waktu hari ini? bermain lah one on one, jam 10.00. di tempat biasanya.**

Kise menatap SMS, yang terpampang nyata di layar HP kuning cerah miliknya. Berguling di kasur nya, menangkap bantal di dadanya, masih menatap HP-nya di kedua tangannya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya Aomine memintanya untuk bermain one on one dengan-nya untuk ini.

Kise masih berpikir untuk mengambil tawaran pacarnya itu. Mengingat jadwal, apakah besok ada pemotretan atau pelatihan basket nya? Masih berpikir, mengapa Aomine memintanya untuk bermain? Padahal seminggu lagi inter-high Kaijo melawan Touto.

Kise pikir, mungkin Aomine mencoba mengujinya? Apakah ia akan layak melawannya?

Kise tersenyum kecil saat ia mendapatkan pemikiran itu dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai. Ia tak menyangka Aomine akan melakukan itu? Tapi, seharusnya ia tak harus berpikir seperti itu! Mungkin saja, Aomine hanya ingin hang out bareng.

Mungkin Kise akan menerima ini.

Jadwal pemotretan nya dan jadwal latihannya tidak ada yang bertubrukkan. Selain itu ia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Aomine. Apakah Aomine merindukan nya? Tapi yang ia tahu ia merindukan nya banyak.

Kise meletakkan HP-nya di meja kayu di sebelah kasur nya. Mempererat pegangannya terhadap bantal nya. Ia benar-benar lelah untuk hari ini, jadwal pemotretan nya dan latihan basket nya sangat padat untuk hari ini. mungkin tidur lebih awal akan membantunya, mengatasi kelelahan. Selain itu, besok ia akan melihat kekasihnya.

...

Aomine berbaring di salah satu kursi tempat lapangan basket. ia sudah di sini beberapa jam yang lalu. Aomine pergi ke lapangan basket tidak untuk bermain ... tidak ... ia juga tidak menunggu seseorang juga. Ia hanya ingin berbaring di sini untuk sementara waktu.

Aomine dari tadi hanya menatap awan. Awan yang tadinya kemerah-merahan sekarang sudah menjadi gelap. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia sudah disini mungkin dua atau tiga jam mungkin.

Aomine berpikir, ia sangat rindu terhadap teman-teman nya, mungkin lebih tepatnya si pirang cerah miliknya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengannya mungkin terakhir mereka bertemu saat mereka di Teiko.

Aomine bingung, bagaimana ia harus bertemu dengannya? Ia juga tidak mungkin bisa pergi ke tempat latihannya di Kanagawa yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo dan berkata 'Oi, dimana Kise?' atau ke tempat pemotretan nya yang selalu berpindah-pindah dan menunggunya sangat lama sampai ia bosan. Ia pernah melakukan itu, menunggu kekasihnya pemotretan sampai ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah itu. Ia juga tak bisa meminta kencan dengannya, karena Kise akan menolaknya dan berkata 'Aku halus latihan Aominecchi'.

Angin malam menusuk kulitnya, itu dingin dan nyaman. Aomine menutup matanya dan merasakan dingin nya hembusan angin yang membelai nya dengan cara halus. Ini benar-benar nyaman untuk tinggal disini lebih lama lagi.

Saat angin membelai kulitnya, Aomine merasakan ia terasa kosong. Tubuhnya merasa hambar, mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia begitu rindu dengan bagaimana caranya ia melihat senyuman ceria miliknya, tawa nya yang sangat indah di telinganya, dan juga tingkahnya yang sangat manis jika kau memandangnya, ugh ... itu membuat Aomine menjadi menggigil.

Kerinduan nya begitu tinggi, tapi sayang ego nya yang sombong tidak mau berpihak kepada keinginannya yang paling dalam. Itu mengapa ia tidak bertemu dengan Kise setelah mereka SMA.

Matanya tersentak, Aomine bangkit dari berbaring nya yang panjang. Seringai nya tumbuh di bibirnya bahkan semakin luas seringai itu. Aomine mengeluarkan HP-nya biru tuanya dari saku celananya. Seringai nya tumbuh pada saat ia mengetik SMS. Ia tahu itu tidak boleh dilakukannya, tapi ini adalah cara yang terbaik.

**Untuk: Kise**

**Apakah kau punya waktu hari ini? bermain lah one on one, jam 10.00. di tempat biasanya.**

Selang beberapa menit SMS, ia mendapatkan pesan. Seringai nya semakin luas saja ketika saat ia membaca pesan yang terpampang di HP-nya.

**Dari: Kise**

**Aominecchi~ ^-^ senang melihat ada mengajak ku bermain one on one. Aku akan menerimanya ^0^ aku tunggu yaa~!**

...

"Aominecchi~."

Aomine menatap si pemilik suara yang ia sangat kenal, Kise Ryouta, pemilik suara yang merdu di telinganya membuatnya menggigil itu. Kise sudah ada di area pengadilan ini. Kise memakai kaos neck-v berwarna orange yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya, jaket tipis berwarna putih dan cerana panjang berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya yang indah bergoyang pada saat ia lari menuju nya, Aomine merasa kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

"Yo, Kise." Aomine mengangkat tangan kanannya, tersenyum sedikit, mencoba menghindari seringai keluar dari bibirnya.

Kise tersenyum ceria saat Aomine memanggilnya, matanya topaz berkilau tanda ia semangat dengan tawaran Aomine. Senyuman yang di tunjukan nya membuat Aomine meleleh.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berpacaran, mungkin dua tahun, pada saat mereka kelas dua SMP. Itu sudah lama bukan! Tapi Aomine tak menyangka cowok cantik yang ada di hadapannya tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti membuat jantungnya berdetak sengat cepat saat ia melihat senyuman indah itu. Dan menurutnya semakin lama, semakin cantik saja pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aominecchi! Bola basketnya mana?" Aomine kembali ke dunianya, Kise mencari bola bundar berwarna orange.

"Tidak, kita tidak bermain one on one."

Kise terkejut apa yang di katakan Aomine. Lalu apa tujuannya?

"Lalu-"

"Kita, akan kencan." Aomine menyeringai.

...

"Mou, Aominecchi! Mengajak ku hanya untuk ini," Aomine menatap Kise seraya menyeruput vanila shake.

"Padahal, aku ingin main one on one bareng!" katanya berlinang air mata.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Oh yang film itu, aku menyukainya. Tokoh utamanya romantis banget ssu~"

"Bukan yang itu, baka" menjitak kepala pacarnya yang kelewatan polos.

"Lalu?" kata Kise mulai menyeruput minumannya.

"pada saat kita di kamar mandi bioskop" Kise tersedak, wajahnya samar-samar memerah.

"T-tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." katanya gagap.

"Tapi, wajahmu sangat menunjukan." goda Aomine, membuat Kise tambah memerah seperti rambut Akashi. (Akashi: Hei, jangan bawa aku.)

"A-aku tidak memintanya."

"Tapi, tubuhmu memintanya, minta tambah pula." Aomine berbisik pada saat kata 'minta' di telinga Kise. Membuat Kise bergidik dan semakin merah saja wajah Kise.

"Aominecchi, j-jangan berkata seperti itu, ini masih di restoran." Katanya sedikit berbisik, memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap kekasihnya. Bertatapan dengan mata biru milik pria bersurai biru itu membuatnya tambah gugup.

"Hahah ... kau tak pernah tumbuh Kise." Aomine tertawa lepas, Kise hanya cemberut melihat pacarnya tertawa.

"Itu sangat berarti Aominecchi."

"Gomen, gomen."

"..."

"Oi, Kise, kau marah."

"..."

"Oi Kise, jangan marah dong, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi kan aku sudah tumbuh selai itu aku sudah tumbuh lima senti." katanya memegang kepalanya yang paling ujung. Terlalu polos, mengetahui tubuh dewasa dengan tumbuh tinggi badan.

"Walaupun kau tumbuh tetap saja Kise, kau belum dewasa." Katanya mulai meminum milk shake-nya.

"Itu sangat berarti Aominecchi." katanya sudah berlinang air mata.

Mereka diam sesaat mencoba untuk menikmati minuman mereka. Sampai ...

"Oh ya Kise." katanya sedotan milk shake dari bibirnya.

"Hmm!" katanya masih menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau sudah lebih dewasa, pada saat di kamar mandi, Kise."

...

"Nee, nee, nee, Aominecchi, bagaimana timmu?" mereka keluar dari restoran.

"Hah, tim, seperti biasa." Kise mencoba menyusul Aominecchi dari belakang.

"Ugh, Aominecchi, apa tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu."

"Terus aku mau bilang apa? Heh." Katanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ummm ... entah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau yang menyuruh ku? Tapi kau menjawab seperti itu." katanya masih datar.

"Tapi itu sudah kebiasaan Aominecchi, jadi aku bingung harus apa." Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Heh, dasar."

Mereka sudah jalan beberapa blok dari restoran. Tujuan mereka kali ini mengantarkan Kise sampai rumah. Sebagai cowo yang mengajak kencan harus mengantarkan gadis sampai tujuan bukan.

"Oi, kise."

"Hmm, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kita mengadakan tantangan?"

"Tantangan?" beo Kise.

"Tantangan, siapa yang akan menang pertandingan kejuaraan nanti?"

"Nee~, untuk apa?"

"Tak perlu tahu itu untuk apa, tapi kau setuju tidak?"

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya Aominecchi."

"Cih, kau benar-benar pengecut Kise."

"Ehhh ... siapa yang pengecut yaa! Baik aku akan menerima tantangan mu"

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus mentraktir satu gerobak es krim buat tim lawan yaa"

"Bagaimana, kalau yang kalah, harus mengikuti perintah si pemenang dalam satu hari"

"Bagus, aku suka ide kau Kise."

"Ideku, bagus bukan. Hihi~ aku gak bisa bayangkan kalau setelah pertarungan aku akan meminta Aominecchi mentraktir semua orang, bukan satu gerobak es krim saja ssu"

"Hei, aku pasti yang akan menang. Dan setelah itu, aku akan memintaku untuk memuaskan aku, Kise." Kise memerah.

"T-tidak AOMINECCHI, aku yang akan menang"

**_Kringgggg ..._**

Kise merasa kantong saku celananya bergetar, mengambil hp-nya. Terdapat satu pesan dari Katsamatsu.

**Dari: Katsamatsu-senpai**

**Hei Kise, hari ini ada latihan. Usahakan jangan telat atau aku akan menendang bokongmu.**

"Aominecchi, sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini."

"Hmm ... kau tak perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak, aku ada latihan hari ini."

"Oh," _sayang sekali, padahal aku akan melakukan itu di rumah Kise ..._

"kalau begitu, Dah~ Aominecchi, semoga kau akan menerima ke kalahanmu besok." Kise tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Aomine.

"Enak saja kau yang harus bersiap." Katanya sambil menyengir kemenangan.

...

Kise tidak gugup, tidak. Tapi itu hanya lah lelucon, tentu saja ia gugup. Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah pertandingan. Tidak, tidak seharusnya ia tak seharusnya berpikir ini.

Teman setimnya hanya menatap pirang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang ganti. Rekan setimnya hanya menatap tingkah si pirang yang bisa dikatakan kurang normal itu.

"Kise, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kasamatsu memeriksa kohai-nya dan tampak gelisah dari tadi.

Kise tersentak menatap kaptennya, "Tidak, tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja!" katanya tersenyum cerah dan kembali mondar-mandir.

Disisi lain di ruangan Touto memiliki suasana yang sama. Aomine ingin sekali bertemu pirang dengan cepat dan mengalahkannya. Pikiran sadis berada di kepalanya dan mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya dapat mengalahkan Kise. Di harus menang tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak mau perasaan halus nya untuk pirang mengacaukan pertandingannya hari ini. dia akan menunjukkan kepada Kise bahwa dia akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

Ketegangan di antara mereka terlihat jelas pada saat pada saat pertemuan mereka di pengadilan. Baik Kise maupun Aomine mereka mencoba berpikir di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Berdiri berhadapan, dan bersiap memulai permainan. Aomine menyeringai mengambil posisinya di pengadilan, menunggu wasit meniup peluit. Sementara Kise mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan ini, matanya menentang kekalahan di hadapannya. Tubuh Aomine menggigil pada saat berpikir menyenangkan sekali hari ini.

Kise menggigit lidahnya, menutup matanya untuk mencoba mendapatkan keberanian, dan membuka matanya pada saat peluit di bunyikan. Kise akan memberikan semuanya untuk pertandingan ini. tidak ada cara lagi untuk melawan Aomine. Ia harus fokus dalam pertandingan ini. pertandingan ini adalah segalanya, ia harus fokus, dan tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Karena ini bukan agenda pribadinya.

Pertandingan di mulai, dari kedua kubu tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Semuanya menyerang dan terus mencetakan angka. Aomine mencoha sebaik mungkin untuk mematahkan semangat Kise, mencoba menyudutkan Kise. Ini akan memberikan kepuasan.

Pertandingan mulai panas saja. Aomine mencoba untuk menghentikan Kise. Tapi, semakin dihentikan, Kise semakin tidak mau menyerah saja. Kaijo memimpin walaupun hanya beberapa poin. Si pirang tentu senang dengan itu tapi itu berarti ia harus menjadi waspada kepada musuh. Aomine mulai berkonsentrasi dan mulai menambah kecepatannya. Kise menjadi kesusahan dengan itu. dia mencoba mencari cara untuk menghilangkan konsentrasi Aomine tanpa ada pelanggaran tentunya.

Kise tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan ide. Kise mendapatkan bola dan langsung dihadapkan tantangan one on one oleh Aomine. Menatap matanya, mencoba bergerak lebih dekat sambil berbisik tapi dapat di dengar Aomine dengan jelas, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aomine terkejut dan Kise dapat menerobos Aomine dengan mudahnya. Kise mendegar "Itu tidak adil!" Aomine berteriak dari belakangnya seraya ia melemparkan bola kedalam ring. Kise melirik pacarnya, sedikit merah samar di pipinya. Aomine tersenyum kecil, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada saat Kise melakukan trik.

"Anda tidak bermain adil, Kise."

Kise mencoba untuk mempedulikannya, tapi itu berdampak kepada suasana hati Aomine. Pada saat mencapai perempatan final, Aomine semakin membara. Ia dapat mematahkan pertahanan Kaijo dengan mudahnya. Acer kaijo mencoba untuk melawan acer Touto sekali lagi, walaupun ia tahu itu akan percuma. Aomine melakukan slam dunk ke ring tapi di cegah oleh Kise. Tapi tetap saja, acer Touto lebih kuat dibandingkan Kaijo.

Touto menang.

...

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan arena pertandingan mereka Aomine berkata kepadan kise, "Aku akan keruang ganti anda, jadi tunggu aku." Dan itu sudah lima belas menit setelah pertandingan itu berlangsung.

Aomine pergi menuju ruang ganti Kaijo tidak peduli sikap si penerima tamu tidak begitu ramah. Aomine tidak peduli saat tim Kijo menatapnya aneh kepadanya, karena tujuaan utamanya menjemput Kise.

"Apakah anda siap untuk pergi?"

Kise masih mengecek loker, apakah barang-barang nya masih ada yang tertinggal disana, "Tunggu aku satu menit Aominecchi."

"Nah, cepat, anda punya taruhan yang harus di bayar." Aomine berkata dengan mudahnya dengan seenak jidatnya, Kise mulai memerah.

Kasamatsu menatap kise yang sedang memerah, itu membuatnya curiga, "Taruhan? taruhan apa?"

"Tidak ada, itu hanyalah taruhan konyol." Kata Kise mencoba menghilangkan tatapan aneh dari senpainya.

"Konyol? Anda menyebut itu konyol?" Aomine mengejek, sekarang Kise sudah memasuki tahap keringat dingin.

"Kise, kau membuat taruhan tentang hasil pertandingan Kita?" kata Kasamatsu, nadanya mulai berbahaya.

Kise mengeliat dengan tatapan kaptennya, tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Ini hanyalah taruhan konyol, yang kalah harus mengikuti perintah si pemenang dalam satu hari."

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, Kise." Aomine melilitkan satu tangannya ke leher pirang dan mulai membawanya keluar dari ruang ganti Kaijo. Tim Kaijo hanya bisa menatap acer-nya dibawa oleh acer tim Touto.

Mereka sudah keluar dari gedung, gedung sepertinya sudah sepi. Hanya terdengar suara decitan sepatu mereka. Dari tadi Kise diam terus, sepertinya ia sedikit gugup dengan ini. Aomine menyeringai tanpa diketahui Kise.

"Nee Kise, kau harus membayar, kecuranganmu itu."

Sebelum Kise menatap Aomine, Kise sudah memukul dinding dengan keras. Aomine menciumnya dan Kise menerima itu. Aomine menghisap bibir bawah Kise, mereka tak mau melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. Aomine memeluk pinggang ramping Kise dan menjemputnya, membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi.

"Aominecchi."

Katanya pada saat mencari udara dari ciuman yang panjang.

Aomine manarik wajahnya ke leher pirang, ia mulai menggigit dengan lembut. Sensasi geli di campur dengan sengatan kecil di setiap gigitan Aomine membuat Kise menggigil di setiap sentuhannya. Aomine berlutut sedikit, mencoba membuka celana Kise secara perlahan. Tapi tangan Kise mencegahnya.

"Aominecchi, jangan disini" katanya berbisik malu dengan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Aomine menyeringai.

"Tentu."

...

"Uhh, sih Aomine-teme itu kemana sih!" kata wakamatsu marah sampai menginjak-inginjak lantai yang tidak berdosa.

"Biarkan saja wakamatsu, mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang" kata Imayoshi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu kapten!"

"Apakah kau tak melihat senyuman Aomine" kata Imayoshi. Wakamatsu memikirkan Aomine yang sedang tersenyum sadis itu. memang terlihat menyeramkan, seperti macan kumbang lagi memakan mangsanya.

"Tapi, kita sudah menunggunya cukup lama disini, baik aku akan menemukannya" Wakamatsu berlari keluar ruang ganti, mencari Aomine.

"Hah dasar." Imayoshi memijat kening nya yang sedikit kelelahan memberitahu teman sepermainan nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Wakamatsu mengapa hidungmu berdarah. Apakah kau terlibat perkelahian?" Momoi panik.

"Tidak Momoi-san, aku hanya melihat sesuatu"

Wajah Wakamatsu merah seperti rabut Akashi, hidungnya berdarah dan mungkin sudah mengeluar lebih dari satu ember.

...

Di pagi hari di GMY Kaijo

"Kapten, kemana sih Kise"

"Aku, tak tahu. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Touto."

"Hmm"

"Senpai~" Kise datang dari pintu menyapa senpainya. Para senpai terkejut dengan kedatangan Kise.

"Kise! MENGAPA KAU MEMAKAI JAKET MUSUH!"

"EHH! Sepertinya aku terburu-buru"

"Oi Kise" Kise melihat kebelakang.

"Aominecchi!"

"Kau meninggalkan jaketmu di rumahku, dan kembalikan jaketku aku tak bisa memakai jaket kau ke tempat latihan, tahu."

"Gomen, gomen"

Kise melepaskan jaket Aomine

"Kise"

"Yah Aominecchi"

"Apakah kau masih sakit"

"Umm yah agak sedikit"

"Aku harap kau tidak memasakkan dirimu, karena kemarin malam adalah hal yang baru untuk mu kan"

"Eh, Aominecchi" Aomine pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih memerah.

Dengan ini, semua orang yang ada di GMY Kaijo berimajinasi liar.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**FIN**

**UAAAAHHHH ... akhirnya ini selesai juga. aku mencintai AoKi banyak, jadi ini lah hasilnya. besok kapan-kapan aku buat KiKuro, tapi kapan-kapan aja. oh ya ... tolong jangan lupa R &amp; R nya yaaa.**


End file.
